Brown
by cpneb
Summary: Brown, from two points of view: Joss Possible's, and Wade Load's POVs. The first poem was written by Joss, and the second by Wade. Enjoy!
1. Brown: AJP

_**Brown**_, by Andrea Jocelyn Possible

--

Brown.

Brown is blah.

Brown is boring.

I used to think that.

Then, I met him.

Brown was cute

Brown seemed intriguing.

Brown seemed to have my attention.

Then, he touched my pain.

Brown was bad.

Brown was evil.

Then, he touched my soul.

He held my hand, when I learned where my pain had been hiding.

He told me I was his hero.

Brown was smart.

Brown was beautiful.

He stood with me, at Mom's gravesite for the first time since she died.

He gave me the courage to be there.

Brown was strong.

Brown was amazing.

We had our first fight.

Brown was ugly.

Brown was stupid.

Then we shared consciousness.

We learned more about the other than we had a right to ever know.

Brown felt my heart.

Brown touched my life.

We grew closer together.

Then, I saw something, and I wanted to die.

Brown betrayed me.

Brown abandoned me.

Then, I learned the truth, and I should have known it all along.

Brown would never leave me.

Brown would always love me.

Another fought alongside with me.

This time, I fought to live, and he told me what was important.

Now, I understand the beauty of brown.

I hope brown understands me.

I hope brown forgives me for my stupidity, my ignorance, my inability to see the hidden truth.

Now, I know for certain:

I love brown: now, more than ever.

--

_**Author's notes:**_

(Joss) When I wasn't sure if Wade would take me back, I wanted to die, right then and there. I wrote this on the GJ Jet back here to Middleton, right after the Lorwardians. I hope you like it…Andrea Jocelyn Possible.

--


	2. Brown: WAL

_**Brown**_, by Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load

--

I can't help it: I had to understand, and you know me, Sweet Tea:

I researched, as I am wont to do:

They are clusters of concentrated melanin, most often visible on fair-complected persons; so, we do have something in common, and I relish in that thought of comparing levels on all portions of our bodies on our wedding night.

They are also called an 'ephelis.'

Freckles.

To me, though, they are the height of beauty, especially when they are fortunate enough to be on my Andrea Jocelyn, my Sweet Tea.

They are, indeed, the color of perfectly-sweetened tea.

I knew that they were genetic, and I have never loved genetics more than when I hold you in my arms.

It's said that they are more often found in people with fair hair such as blonde, strawberry blonde, dishwater blonde, or most commonly red hair; but I've never considered your hair fair; more like far, far beyond the world's feeble understanding of the definition of pure beauty.

It's also stated that they are triggered by exposure to sunlight and become darker and more numerous with exposure; if that's true, I would never have blinds or curtains on our windows at home for fear that they would run away and leave.

Predominately found on the face, they appear on any skin exposed to the sun, and I've never been happier for the Montana sun in my life.

They're rare on infants, and more common on children before puberty and are less common on adults. I never want yours to leave: they define who you are, and your beauty is highlighted by them.

I have traced the freckles on your face more than once, both with you and on the pictures you gave me of you.

I have mapped them on your arm, causing you to giggle uncontrollably.

I have worshiped them on your lovely back when I applied sunscreen, more than once wishing I _**was**_ that sunscreen so I could be that much closer to you.

Science has taught me many things, my darling, but it never taught me what true love was; it could never have taught me what true pain was when you were gone; and it never will imagine the measures of joy I will feel when I hold you in my arms, once again, and I hear those magic words from your beautiful lips:

Wade, I love you.

I never want to be without you again, Andrea Jocelyn; I can't live without you in my life. I will do whatever I need to do to be with you, to be yours, forever.

Whatever it takes, my dear, my forever love, to be with them for the rest of my life.

Those wonderful, beautiful, brown parts of you that I adore.

I love them so.

--

_**Author's notes:**_

(Wade) I wrote two poems for Joss, on the way back from Orlando, after I heard she had come back to Middleton. I wasn't sure what she was coming to tell me: if she forgave me, or if she was telling me to bugger off.

I wrote this one as a joke, but the real one was named 'Brown.'

--

Roses are red,

Strawberries, too.

Joss loves me:

Woo-hoo, extra hoo!

--

I hope the last one gave you a chuckle, and I hope you enjoy the first one….Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load.

--


End file.
